


To Start Again

by videogamedoc87



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gen, M/M, Mind Control, The Widofjord is just hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: Caleb had hoped this would never happen, how wrong he was. You can't out run your past.





	To Start Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnip/gifts).



> This was born from some interesting conversation on Twitter and me not sleeping for 24 hours. Do not recommend. Thank you to Luna for German nitpicking this and to my pit buddy who read this and to Alana who inspired it.
> 
> Come find me on Twitter or Tumblr @sherlockianliza to talk about my angsty inner demons

Caleb is frozen. He knows it, knows this spell intimately in fact, knows there's not a  _ gottverdammt _ thing he can do about it either. He watches, screaming in his head, as his current friends-- _ Familie _ his brain shouts at him--fight his former friends-- _ Liebhaber _ whispers through his mind--spells and screams ringing in the air. 

 

He's moving now, moving towards Jester, his entire body struggling against the spell to no avail. Caleb hears himself speak,  _ “Feuer,”  _ and flames wreathe Jester’s body, her pained yells cutting through the din of the battle. She drops to the ground and the flames set the surrounding brush aflame. 

 

Beau rushes to her side and again Caleb hears himself speak,  _ “Kreis”  _ and Beau joins Jester on the ground, black, spidery lines spreading across her skin. She reaches out and grasps at Jester's now blackened hand. “Jess,” is the last word Caleb hears from her. 

 

Caleb feels tears streaming down his face as he turns now to Caduceus and Nott. It's a shout this time; his voice ringing out,  _ “Verwelkt!”  _ The ground around them turns brown as the moisture is sucked from the grass and from Caduceus and Nott, their skin sucking inward and turning leathery. Nott's disguise drops and Caleb watches his small goblin friend--best friend -- fall to the ground, her eyes locked on him. 

 

It's his turn to yell in pain as a giant sword swipes across his back. It burns, poison seeping into his veins as he whips around to see Yasha, wings out, screaming in his face. He wants to apologize, to beg her forgiveness, but it's too late for that.  _ “Geas!”  _ She stills immediately before turning and walking to Trent's side. 

 

Fjord is the only one left, his falchion shining as he blasts Astrid, knocking her off her feet. Caleb advances toward him as he turns. “Caleb! Caleb please! Darlin’ what…” Fjord trails off, eyes going wide in recognition, as Caleb's fingers trace a symbol in the air, a quiet  _ “Tod”  _ whispering through through the now quiet battlefield. Fjord falls. 

 

Caleb is free, his mission carried out, and he falls to his knees with a loud wail. He curls into the fetal position, snapping his fingers, trying to call Frumpkin, but he doesn’t appear. Caleb had snapped him away before the battle started and he should...should be here but he's not, only a vague sense of severe disappointment comes through their link before it shatters. Caleb is alone as a familiar shadow washes over him. 

 

“They made you weak. I'll make you strong again. Astrid suggested I start from scratch.” That familiar oily voice filters through the screaming -- his screaming, he realizes -- a quiet,  _ “Zerbrich”  _ filling his brain. Then nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Spells used by Caleb in order: Immolate, Circle of Death, Abi-Dalzim’s Horrid Wilting, Gaes and Finger of Death.
> 
> Spells used by Trent on Caleb: Dominate Person and Feeblemind.
> 
> German translations:
> 
> Gottverdammt: Goddamn  
> Familie: Family  
> Liebhaber: Lovers  
> Fuere: Fire  
> Kries: Circle  
> Verwelkt: Wilt  
> Tod: Death  
> Zerbrich: Shatter


End file.
